A Thanksgiving Romance
by Destiny A. Rosewind
Summary: Mamouru and Usagi discover what to be thankful for ...Love.


Title: A thanksgiving Romance  
Part: 1/1  
Email:ww123angel@aol.com visit my website: www.angelfire.com/tv/daniroseharte/index.html  
Author's Notes:  
Hello Minna! It's me again... Please email me if you like my fics... Heck even if you hate it email me about my fics... Onegai. This is a first season Darien and Serena Romance.  
  
Disclaimer:Sailor Moon isn't mine, I am only borrowing them for a while, they shall be returned without harm and please don't sue me.... I am penniless Junior in high school.  
  
  
A Thanksgiving romance  
  
Serena Tskuino grinned as she walked to the crown arcade with her best friend Molly.   
"I love Thanksgiving!" She exclaimed happily. "No school and lots of food. What's not to like?"   
Molly replied. They arrived at the arcade and sat at a booth. "Hey Serena, Molly how are you   
today?" Andrew asked. "Good, How are ya? I just love thanksgiving." Serena said estatically.   
Andrew smiled at his "little sister", "Let me guess you want a chocolate shake." He asked.   
"Yep." She replied. Serena and Molly began to gossip about trival things, laughing and drawing   
the attention of one brooding Darien shields two booths away. Darien was the exact oppisite   
of the friendly carefree Serena, years of agony had turned him into a misanthrope of sorts.   
"I hate Thanksgiving." He muttered to Andrew, his only friend, "What do I have to be   
Thankful for?" Serena laughed at something Molly said drawing Darien's attention for a   
minute. Andrew went to reply but Darien walked off. "See you later Andrew." He said as he   
walked. "Bye Meatball head." He said as he walked past Serena. "Don't call me Meatball Head!"   
She shrieked, causing people in the vicinity to wince. She looked into his piercing blue eyes   
and all but gasped at the total despair contained with in. "Have a Happy Thanksgiving." She   
said turning back to Molly. Darien didn't reply, he merely walked away. He walked to the   
park and sat on a bench near the lake, it was his thinking spot, and he needed to brood   
today. ' Thanksgiving is a stupid holiday created by capitalists so people by tons of food  
to eat it and gain a ton every year. What do I have to be Thankful for? I have no family,   
no one would care if I died and I have no one to spend Thanksgiving with. And what about  
my growing attraction to that meatball head Serena, she's such a ditz, I shouldn't like   
her, but she's so beautiful, cute, and sweet. What's not to like?' He thought. His thoughts  
were stopped by a light touch to his shoulder. Before Darien stood the meatball head in   
question. "Hey Darien what's wrong?" Serena asked concerned. "Are you all right? You look   
sad." She looked into his eyes, gleaning the answers at the edge of his soul, from his eyes.  
Darien looked away. "Nothing's wrong." He replied. Serena sat down beside him silently and   
looked out onto the crystal waters of the lake. After a long while, Serena said, "You hate   
Thanksgiving. Why?" Darien looked at her startled. "I'm an orphan." Serena gasped and he met   
her eyes, countinuing, "They died in a car accident when I was 6 years old. I have amnesia   
and don't remember my parents. I grew up in an orphanage and I have no one. I have just   
one friend, Andrew."   
Silver tears fell from Serena's eyes, "Darien that's not true, you have me." She threw   
her arms around him in an impulsive hug. "Do I really? You hate me." He said. 'I love her   
and she hates me' he realized. 'why was I such an idiot? Why did I have to tease her?'  
"Oh Darien," Serena replied, "I don't hate you at all. Your one of my friends and I  
am fond of you." She lay her cheek against Darien's for just a moment causing a tingle to   
travel down both of their spines. "My parents are going to be gone on a business trip so I  
am going to dinner at my friend Molly's house. Would you like to go with me?" "No thank   
you." Darien said quickly. Serena sighed, "come on Darien you have to something for   
Thanksgiving."   
"No I don't." he replied. "Yes you do," she insisted adamantly. "Fine why don't you spend   
the day with me." Darien said slightly sarcastic. "Okay Pal." Serena replied. "I will see   
you Thursday at 8:00. "   
Darien all but laughed "Hey Meat_." But Serena had already walked away.   
  
*************----------------^^^^^^^^^^^^********************************************  
It was Thursday and Darien was at his apartment a nervous wreck, in fifteen minutes his  
beautiful meatball head would be there. 'Ask her out you fool!' one part of his brain said.  
'but she hates you because you were an idiotic baka and teased her constantly your lucky she   
wants to be your friend.' The other side of his brain said. "That's it! I have got to make her  
like me!" He exclaimed. "I have to be charming, romantic and sweet." Suddenly he felt the   
coming on of a headache that meant only one thing, Sailor Moon was in trouble. He grabbed a   
rose and soon felt the rush of adreniline as he completed his transformation. He flew out of  
the door thinking. 'If Serena comes while I'm gone, I was out getting something at the   
grocery store.'  
*******************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^******************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**********  
Serena rolled over in bed and sighed it was just 6:40 and she was awake. She wasn't happy   
about that but it didn't look like more sleep was coming. 'Why does the thought of spending   
the day send such shivers down my spine, I mean it's Darien, the most annoying egotistical  
idiot I have ever met! Yea but he is so cute and he was so sweet the other day, if only he   
was like that all the time.' She got up and dressed in a pair of baggy flair jeans and a   
pink hello kitty shirt. Suddenly her comunicator went off. "Moon here." She said irritated.  
  
"There's a youma attacking at the Shinawaha park, Get here now." The bossy Sailor Mars said.   
Sailor Moon rushed to the scene. The youma of the day used to be her Aunt Karan, Molly's   
mother, but now it was a fierce youma, shooting fire and ice from her eyes. Sailor Mars was   
being pummelled into a bloody pulp. "Hold it right there!" Serena yelled. "I'm Sailor   
Moon defender of love and justice, and in the name of the moon I shall punish you!"   
Mercury joined in, "I'm Sailor Mercury and in the name of Mercury I shall punish you."  
  
"Mercury bubbles blast!"   
"Mars celestial fire surround!"   
The attacks were useless and the youma was creeping towards Sailor Moon when Sailor   
Jupiter showed up.   
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"Which stunned the youma momentarily, but as Sailor Moon went to   
attack, the youma launched her attack, striking Sailor Moon full on. She flew through the   
air and landed in the late Tuxedo Mask's arms. "Sailor Moon!" The scouts yelled horrified.  
"Sailor Moon are you okay?" Tuxedo asked softly.   
Sailor Moon opened her eyes and Tuxedo Mask set her down gently but kept behind her just incase  
he was needed. "Moon Healing Activation!" The youma was healed the crystal was in Sailor   
Jupiter's hands and Sailor Moon's unconcious form was in Tuxedo Mask's arms.   
  
Without a word to the other Sailors Tuxedo Mask turned and leapt into the trees. As he   
got to his apartment. He gasped and nearly dropped the battered Sailor Scout. Sometime during  
the journey, Sailor Moon's transformation had broke and in Sailor Moon's place lay Serena.   
  
"S-Serena's Sailor Moon." He whispered disbelievingly. "I-I-I-I don't believe it." He entered  
his apartment and lay her on the bed. She had a huge bruise extending from her head to her   
belly but other than that she seemed okay.   
*************&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&***************************************  
Serena woke up 30 minutes later, "How did I get here?" She asked. Darien walked in from the   
living room, "How do you feel?" he asked before answering her question, "I carried you here."  
  
"So y-you're Tuxedo Mask." Darien nodded and Serena nearly fainted. "Don't faint,   
Sere." Serena took deep breaths and finally the dizziness disapated. Tears began to stream   
down her cheeks. "What's wrong?" Darien asked frantically taking her into his arms. "I feel   
as though something is spoiled." She said, 'and now not only do you hate me but Tuxedo Mask   
will hate me as well now, and I love both of them.' She thought or rather thought she   
thought. "What did you say?" Darien asked. "Did I say that out loud." Serena replied chargrined. "Mmmhmm," Darien answered. "Oh Meatball head I love you too!" He held her in his arms his   
face inching close to hers while his hands ran through her hair. There lips met in a   
passionate dance that revealed the pent up emotions that had been lying dormant within   
them both. After a long moment, their lips parted reluctantly from eachother, for want of   
air. " I have found something to be thankful for, " Darien whispered while laying   
butterfly kisses along her cheeks and forehead, "You."   
"I love you Serena."   
  
  
  
The end  
Well what did you think? Email Me everyone please.  



End file.
